Thin semiconductive substrates in the form of coupons or wafers are difficult to handle in a manufacturing environment, which can cause damages and yield loss during the de-bonding process. With emergence of three-dimensional integrated circuits, through-silicon vias, micro-electro-mechanical technologies, large integrated device manufacturers and foundries are struggling with handling the ductile nature of these thin substrates, which are exposed to harsh environments during wafer fabrication processes. Typical fabrication processes include, but is not limited to, high shear force, vacuum, plasma, thin film deposition, and full immersion.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic temporary bond carriers gently release thin substrates and do not require extra clean steps. The present invention is an electrostatic temporary bond technology that provides a rigid contamination-free handling solution for fragile non-standard substrates and small devices without the need for fasteners or adhesives. In addition, the present invention is able to carry these thin substrates without permanent connections to an external power supply, vacuum supply, or mechanical clamping assembly. The present invention is able to bond so strongly to a thin substrate that the present invention can hold onto the thin substrate during different manufacturing processes with large sheer forces such as grinding.